There are various neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's Disease (PD), and progressive supranuclear palsy to name a few. Neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders affect motor function, cognitive function or both. In order to properly treat many neuromotor and neurocognitive disorders, it is desirable to better understand or classify an individual's condition. Accordingly, a variety of tests have been developed for various types of diseases. For example, one scale for assessing a patient's Parkinson's disease is the Unified Parkinson's Disease Rating Schedule (UPDRS). Various other tests exist that are utilized by a clinician to help the clinician categorize a patient's disorder.